The present invention relates generally to connectors used to carry optical signals and in particular to the conversion of electrical signals to optical signals using connectors and cable adapters.
Optical cables can be used to convey data signals, in a similar way that electrical cables carry data signals. For example, a compact disc (CD) or a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player can output audio signals in the form of light, which are conveyed via an optical cable. Normal optical audio cables are purely optical. That is, they require an optical connector at both ends and an optical fiber throughout the length of the cable. Such optical audio cables are passive in that they receive light and transmit the light.
Optical cables can have certain advantages over electrical cables, but also can have disadvantages. For example, the optical cables can malfunction if they are bent. Also, an optical cable typically only receives a single pulse of light at a time. Thus, the cables can only handle one interface protocol at a time, as there is only one pulse at a time per connector. Also, many devices may not have an optical output, while others may only have an optical input. Separate devices can be used to provide such a conversion, but such devices are relatively expensive and bulky.
Therefore, it is desirable to have cable adapters and connectors that can handle multiple protocols as well as provide signals to an optical interface. It is also desirable to have low cost cables that can provide a connection from an electrical output to an optical input while maintaining a small form factor.